Forum:Affiliates
So I was wondering if we should have an "Affiliates" section on our front page. This would not be letting others advertise our info., but it would just be a link to another place. For example, we could add Wikia Gaming or Video-Game Wiki. We would both have a mutual "bridge" to each other so we can attract and exchange more editors. I also believe that Pokemon Wiki would allow us to be on their front page if they're on ours. 05:19, 9/22/2011 * Tech, I'm not trying to be mean but no, Just my opinion. [[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 10:50, September 22, 2011 (UTC) * I think adding a Gaming Wiki to our main page, but I don't know about Pokemon Wiki, unless the "Affiliates" section would be off to the side and not be a list in a box, but have a description of "If you like LoL Wikia, you may be interested in these other Wikias..." and have a "view more" or "expand" function. The only reason I think Pokemon is related to LoL is by comparing Ability:(Innate), four skills, and different stats that you can build, along with (1) item. This is, unless, it's strictly advertising deals and not "Related wikis" or something. :TL;DR: Maybe. :EpicNoob!|Talk!| |Face Checking! 02:36, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Well it wouldn't be a giant thing, but a little thing off to the side that said "Affiliates" and shows the affiliates. 02:38, 9/23/2011 Any further thoughts? 03:36, 11/7/2011 *I'd be OK with linking to gaming.wikia on our main page, but quite honestly, I don't see too many benefits from this. I don't want us to affiliate with completely unrelated wikis, but other than that I'm OK with the idea. 03:44, November 7, 2011 (UTC) **What about having affiliates with gaming wikis? I mean I know DK Wiki will affiliate with us, we're all apart of the same wiki category, thoughts? 03:50, 11/7/2011 I see no point. I've seen the boxes at the bottom of other gaming wikis, and find them annoying and sore to the eye. They offer nothing to us. 04:01, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :Actually they do. Not only will our wiki's logo be seen and possibly clicked on, but we also have the chance to gain more editors (something this wiki needs imo). 04:33, 11/7/2011 ::As I understand it, you're talking about one of these. It's ugly, and doesn't really fit in with our color scheme. More importantly, we're #8 of the gaming wikis (fell from #7). We'd be getting the short end of the stick when associating ourselves with another site/wiki (see lolfansite). 12:23, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about something like this (scroll down to the bottom right of the page to find a section with an "Affiliates" section)(Not the wikia gaming footer/header) It would be just a tiny section on our main page with other wiki's logos who agree to affiliate with our wiki. If someone who edits another wiki sees our logo, they might decide to join our wiki and help out. 00:14, 11/13/2011